


Remembering the Fallen

by wellihaveakeyboard



Series: Marvel Holidays [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Memorial Day, Reflection, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: Steve doesn't do appearances on memorial day. Instead he and the others remember.Just a short memorial day semi-sad fic.





	Remembering the Fallen

Steve refused Captain America appearances on this day. He wouldn't make public visits or walk through Arlington. He stayed in his apartment, put on old records and looked through his old sketches or photos. For him this wasn't a day off work or a day for celebration, it was the one day he let himself fall through his pit of memories. For many of those he didn't even have graves to visit, just his memories to relive. Memories of smiling faces, memories of those who didn't return, memories that were carried by fewer people each year. 

Tony refused to drink on this day. He visited the graves of the convoy that was killed when he was captured and refused all appearances. When Pepper was home she joined them and silently thanked them for her everything.

Sam went to a veterans bar. They drank, reminisced and laughed about those that would never join them again. The mood cycled between sad and bitter-joy. The memories made them seem alive for a moment, but also brought back the reminder of the pain.

Natasha and Clint shot in silence. They stood side by side trying not to fall into the memories of everyone that was lost, of everyone that they believed was their fault. Most of SHIELD trickled in and out beside them, the place even more somber than usual as their dead were not in any grave for them to visit. 

The Avengers and their comrades remained silent on this day out of respect for their loved ones. They could fall into their memories and be somber for a day. The rest of the year they continued on, but today they could stop.


End file.
